Chris-R
Chris-R is a minor antagonist in The Room. He is a drug dealer who attempts to kill Denny for not paying him his money back. He was portrayed by the Armenian-American motivational speaker and actor, Dan Janjigian, who himself was played by Zac Efron in The Disaster Artist (a movie based around the making of The Room). Character Biography Movie Little is known about Chris-R before the events of the film, however, it's stated that he either sold or gave drugs to Denny for him to sell (the latter being the most probable option). He is seen on the rooftop angrily demanding the money from the drugs from Denny, brandishing a gun and threatening to kill him. However, before he can kill Denny, Mark and Johnny show up, subdue him and apparently take him to the police station while Claudette and Lisa look on. Miraculously, Mark and Johnny are back on the roof almost one minute later, having somehow dropped him off at the police station and come back in that short of an amount of time. Stage Play The official play version of The Room gives more detail on the character of Chris-R. In an additional scene, Chris-R meets Denny on the roof to discuss their business. Here it is revealed that Chris-R is the drug supplier while Denny is a small-time dealer who has purchased drugs off Chris-R to sell so he can make ends meet. The two then set up a meeting on the roof to arrange payment, which explains why they were both on the roof at the same time. Apparently, Denny either couldn't or decided not to sell the drugs because he did not come up with Chris-R's money, resulting in the confrontation on the roof, as Chris-R thought Denny stole all the money for himself and didn't give Chris-R his cut. Much like in the film, Chris-R is never seen in the play again after he is taken to the police either. Fate After a brief confrontation with Mark and Johnny, Denny states that Chris-R will be going to jail and he is never seen again. A popular fan theory states that instead of taking Chris-R to the police, Mark and Johnny take him to the basement or alley and execute him instead of taking him to the police like they said they would do. This is plausible because Mark and Johnny come back a few minutes later (not really enough time to have gone to the police station and turn in a violent felon with no questions asked). Denny's money problems also mysteriously vanish after this scene. In the unofficial video game adaptation of the movie, Chris-R breaks out of jail and steals Johnny's car. He can be chased down and killed, but this is not required to complete the game. Trivia *Chris-R's weapon of choice was a late-model Smith and Wesson 5906 pistol. According to Tommy Wiseau, Johnny later supposedly uses Chris-R's gun to take his own life at the end of the movie, however, due to an error on the part of the filmmakers, a different gun, a Beretta, is used in that scene. Category:Movie Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Necessary Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters